


Важнее всего

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, Yamanari_Tai



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: Они были одни в этом сраном мире, одни в окружении тысяч других людей, и почему-то Квентин особенно остро чувствовал это сейчас, сидя прямо на полу посреди какого-то чужого тёмного коридора.





	Важнее всего

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на собственничество.

За стеной гремела музыка и гомонили студенты, дорвавшиеся до выходного вечера. Квентин слышал их, как сквозь толщу воды, далеко и совершенно неважно: всё перекрывало горячее, рваное дыхание Элиота — и собственное сумасшедшее биение сердца. Оно колотилось в горле с самого начала, когда Элиот увёл его целоваться в тёмный проходной коридор, улыбнувшись так, что у Квентина все волоски на теле разом встали дыбом. А теперь, когда под покровом быстрого морока Элиот развернул его лицом в стену — одна рука на пояснице, заставляя прогнуться в спине, другая на запястье, умелая, надёжная хватка — теперь Квентин только кусал губы, глотая рвущиеся с языка стоны, пока Элиот трахал его, медленно, с каждым мгновением забирая себе целиком. 

— Я ведь говорил, — шептал он Квентину на ухо, и от этого шёпота становилось невыносимо жарко, и каждое движение чувствовалось ещё острее, — говорил, что тебе понравится на этой вечеринке, Кью, сладкий мой, до чего же ты...

— Эл, — Квентин скулил, проезжаясь щекой по гладкой стене, перед глазами мерцали яркие вспышки, до того крепко он сжимал веки, ловя каждый вздох, каждый длинный толчок. — Эл, я...

Вместо ответа Элиот навалился на него сильнее, и влажные звуки шлепков затопили Квентина с головой. Элиот целовал его за ухом, заставляя дрожать и ёрзать, и держал крепко, так, что никаких сомнений не оставалось, кому он принадлежит; мысль заводила так сильно, что Квентин начал всхлипывать и стонать в голос, стоило Элиоту огладить кончиками пальцев его горло. Где-то вдалеке слышались голоса, смазывались в размеренный гул, Квентин качался на жарких, нежных волнах, жмурясь и поскуливая, а потом Элиот высвободил, наконец, его член и сжал в бесцеремонных умелых пальцах ствол. Он двинул кулаком всего пару раз, но Квентину хватило с избытком — он дёрнулся и вскрикнул, кончая, и Элиота за собой утянул.

Сквозь душную вату удовольствия медленно просачивались посторонние звуки. Квентин пошевелился, проехавшись скользкими ладонями по стене, и Элиот обхватил его за талию и утащил вниз, на пол, зарылся носом в волосы, тяжело дыша. С трудом разлепив глаза, Квентин подтянул с щиколоток штаны и откинул голову Элиоту на плечо, сощурился в белый грязный потолок. 

— С тобой каждый раз — какая-то магия, — прошептал бездумно, теребя в пальцах кончик шнурка толстовки, и молча порадовался густому сумраку вокруг.

Элиот, судя по звуку, мягко усмехнулся и поцеловал его во взмокший висок. Погладил чуткими нежными пальцами по растрёпанным волосам.

Мимо кто-то прошёл, но ничего не увидел. 

Они были одни в этом сраном мире, одни в окружении тысяч других людей, и почему-то Квентин особенно остро чувствовал это сейчас, сидя прямо на полу посреди какого-то чужого тёмного коридора. 

Элиот обнимал его и молчал, и его молчание было важнее любых слов. 

Важнее, признаться, всего на свете.


End file.
